pokemonunderdogseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Colress
=' STOP!' This profile contains information tied directly to the plot of Lola: An Underdog Story. If you haven't read too far and don't want to be spoiled, then off with ye! Return when you've read more! Overview Colress is a recurring character in Lola: An Underdog Story, and a driving force in the plot. He seeks to bring out the best in pokemon and enhance their abilities to the max, which he pursues through the power of science. While he can come across as immoral or creepy, Colress has assisted Vixen several times in improving the abilities in her pokemon, as well as helping her understand their basic needs. Personality Colress is actually quite thoughtful and gentle in the fanfic. When he conducts an experiment, he always makes sure his test subject is in a good mood and in good health before and afterwards. He likes to carry a multitude of different items to help enamor pokemon to him so that they'll be more willing to let him experiment. When he is not conducting his pokemon experiments, Colress likes to run visual models on his tablet or invent tools to assist pokemon trainers. He has also been shown to be fiercely protective and compassionate of his companions. When Vixen is in danger or distress, Colress reacts quickly to fix the problem, and was shown to be very upset when his Genesect got injured during the battle with Kyurem. History Not much is known about Colress' past. What we do know is that his desire to bring out the full power of pokemon is what made Ghetsis interested in him, and was forced into helping Team Plasma through undiscussed, brutal methods. Colress was first introduced in Chapter 23 of Lola: An Underdog Story, when he became fascinated by the spectacle of Vixen riding Sarah, who was a Shelgon at the time, in Join Avenue. He showed great interest in Vixen when he observed Sarah's complacence of being a steed, and invited Vixen to battle on Route 5, quickly disappearing to meet her there. When Vixen had arrived, Colress asked to record the battle, and had set up an aerial camera to capture the battle. Colress was at first taken aback when Vixen had Sarah make sure his laptop wouldn't get broken during the battle, but quickly recovered to initiate the battle. He interrupted the battle when Vixen called out Lola and called out some attacks, fascinated by the then-Deino's power. He proceeded to help Vixen teach Lola how to turn Dragonbreath into Dragon Pulse instead, and upon their success, left Vixen to her own devices after giving her a vague warning to leave. Colress would be encountered again in Chapter 34, during the Driftveil Tournament. He was Vixen's opponent in the final round, and though he put up a hard fight, he lost to Vixen and Lola, ironically to the very attack that he helped them learn. After the fight, he would attempt to warn Vixen, Cheren and Corey against pursuing Team Plasma onto the Frigate, to no success. He was not seen in the following chapter, but he did call upon his Magnezone to assist Beth, who was still a wild pokemon at this point, in rescuing Vixen and her friends from drowning. Trivia *Colress' appearance in the fanfic is what prompted Vixen's rise in age. This was to make their eventual pairing up less creepy so that the readers would focus on the romance.